Buck Weston
Buck Weston is the main antagonist in Kicking and Screaming. He is the upstanding coach of The Gladiators (whom are the best soccer team), as well as a public figure in Sports due and is also the estranged father of Phil Weston, but seems to act like a loving father towards his younger son Bucky Weston. Prior to the events Before or after giving birth to Phil, he became a soccer coach of The Gladiators and eventually led them to a unstoppable winning streak again and again. During this moment, he was driven to care about winning and ended up operating his local chain of sports stores. 10 years later after giving birth to Phil, Buck would take him to a football game that involved Pepe during a flashback midway through the film. On that day, Pepe high shot towards the crowd came across Phil, but when he caught it, Buck took the ball of him instead and show no sign of knowledge that Phil actually caught the ball first and even though Phil questioned it, all Buck told him was that he can get the next ball, which never happened. Events in Kicking and Screaming Plenty more years later and both Bucky (his son) and Sam (Phil's son) were born on the exact same day. They would play for The Gladiators 10 years later. However, Bucky became the greatest player in the team while Sam remained on the bench in every single game, much to Phil's dismay. To make matters worse, Buck had transferred Sam to The Tigers (the worst team in the League) which applauded Phil. Not willing to let his son give up on soccer, Phil coached the Tigers on Sam's first game for the next team, which were none other than the Gladiators themselves (much to Phil's dismay). Buck was a little shocked, but felt regardless as the Gladiators easily defeat the Tigers in the game. Later on, Buck would begin to show Phil his success and prove that he cannot be beaten. This finally drives Phil to act like his father, but not after he and Buck made a bet on their next match to settle their feud. The Gladiators remained on the top and was never seeing to play another game as they were automatically going to the final regardless. However, the bet was proven to be the main plot for the rest of the film as the Tigers managed to outcome their setbacks and would go on to the final, despite Phil's over-competitive attitude that led to benching Sam and getting nearly disowned by his wife and child. Buck would go on to mock his son before the final day, which began with the Gladiators coming from 1-0 down to win 2-1 at half time with both goals coming in from Buck. Before the second half, Phil would redeem himself to his son and the team and would coach them in a proper mood while Buck remained to coach his team in his usual self. Buck scores a hat-trick to make in 3-1, much to Buck's pleasure, but would be astonished when the Tigers pull the place to score two more goals, making it 3-3. In the last minute, the standoff between Sam and Bucky ends with Sam defeating Bucky and scoring the last minute goal to make the Tigers win 4-3, which shatters Buck. He would make amends with Sam by blaming himself for removing him from the Gladiators, before making peace with Phil and putting him onto his TV program to apologize for their feud. Trivia *Although he is not technically evil or little much of a villain, he is the antagonist of the film because he drove the plot that led to his rivalry with his son Phil, which was the main focus of the film. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Parents